


Konoha Coven

by angelic_shapeshifter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, Other, Witchcraft, Witches, also everybody lives!! minato and kushina are v much alive and also all the uchihas, and RIN bc we're not having any of that 'woman dies for man's character development' stuff here, coven - Freeform, idk how many characters will be super relevant which is why i just sort of stopped tagging, nonbinary gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_shapeshifter/pseuds/angelic_shapeshifter
Summary: The Konaha coven welcomes its first new member in awhile, Gaara Sabaku.





	Konoha Coven

Naruto watched other people’s screens. He couldn’t help it, usually there was something colorful or moving and it caught his attention much more than whatever stood static in his text book or the drone of a teacher’s lecture. Sometimes he carried around a stout point of green-and-clear fluorite because in a witch’s hands it was said to help with focus, and it did, but he had to remember to bring it to school in order for it to work.

His favorite screen to watch was Gaara’s. They sat in front of him and to the left, and played Octagon before class started. Naruto watched and the busyness in his mind lulled to a buzz and he longed for a laptop of his own to play such a game.

It was a dark, humid, rainy day, the kind when Kiba would have to elbow Naruto to keep him awake. Thankfully it was a work period, the teacher had given them an assignment to do during class and to finish for homework, so most people slept or goofed off with the promise of finishing the work later.

Gaara had their earbuds in. They played octagon, and Naruto stared dreamily from where his head rested on his desk. He would have nodded off, if not for Gaara switching tabs from their game to a browser. “Inkubus Sukkubus - Wytches” had just ended. They scrolled down and clicked on a second Inkubus Sukkubus song, Pagan Born. Naruto’s head shot up so fast his back hit the back of his chair with a smack.

“Ow,” he said, taking a second to rub his spine, before patting Kiba’s shoulder. “Kiba! Kiba!”

Kiba took his earbuds out (connected to a chromebook on loan from the school, playing Eddie Money quietly until he paused the song.) “What?”

“Gaara’s listening to witch music,” Naruto forced himself to whisper.

Kiba raised his eyebrows. “You think he’s a witch?”

“Who else listens to witch music??”

“Goth people, that’s who. Look at Gaara, they’re pretty goth.”

“People can be goth and witches,” Naruto argued.

“You are right. Do you want to talk to them?”

“I’ll ask the group chat.”

***

The votes were in. Four “talk to him”s from Sakura, Tenten, Shino and a tentative Kiba, and silence from the other coven members who were likely in classes where they had no technology access.

Naruto caught them as they left class. “Hey! Gaara!”

They turned around. Naruto stared at their eyes for a moment, nearly forgetting what he was doing. That black makeup (?) sure was a look. With the Japanese letter on their forehead and the piercing ice-blue eyes and blood colored hair, Naruto thought they looked kind of pretty, like someone he would see in a movie poster. They stood there, waiting for him to continue.

“I know we don’t talk much but my friends want to know if you know what Beltane is.” That was the test, ask about the soonest Sabbat, because the first thing witches usually learned was the wheel of the year.

“Why?” Their voice was surprisingly deep. Naruto didn’t hear them talk in class much, he forgot.

He tried to remember what Sakura had told him to say if he made it this far. “M-my friends want to merry meet you, ya know.”

Their lips twitched. Then they smiled wide, exposing all their teeth for a brief second before covering their face and looking anywhere other than Naruto. When they took their hand away, holding it out to shake hands, their face looked completely controlled. “I would like to meet them too. Beltane is a couple of weeks off, right?”

Naruto stood there for a beat before taking their hand, swinging it from side to side slightly rather than shaking it. “We meet every week on Friday in Mr. Kakashi’s room, except on Sabbat weeks when we meet on the Sabbat. If it’s on the weekend we go to the park or somebody’s house, ya know.”

Gaara tugged on Naruto’s hand, not with the intention of breaking the connection, but to remind him that they had class to go to. “I’ll ask my ride about staying late that day then,” they said as they led the way to a flight of stairs.

Naruto smiled giddily. “Okay, awesome! I’ll see you there hopefully! Wait, no, I’ll see you in history later, right?”

Gaara nodded. They stepped on the first stair of the mostly empty staircase, looking back to see if Naruto would follow.

The look in his dark blue eyes held disappointment, not like the look Kankuro wore when Father wouldn’t buy him something, more like the look on Temari’s face when her ex-partner left after a long hangout session (the kind to which they were usually invited for a movie or two and then would be evicted from at some point.) Naruto reluctantly separated his hand from theirs and placed it on the banister, rubbing the chipping paint thoughtfully with his thumb.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon!”

"See you soon." And they parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! First multi chapter story on here, i have no idea how it's gonna go bc I don't have much of a plan. The magic and witchcraft in this story is gonna be real down to earth, "no proveable correlation to results" kind of stuff so if you're looking for Harry Potter I suggest looking somewhere else, sorry to disappoint '^^
> 
> Here's the music from the chapter!  
> Pagan Born: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DtMZBF1mMw  
> Wytches: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHDCkQi7iFU  
> Burning Times (not in the chapter, but a good song): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kizbFjWheW0
> 
> I love witch music ;w;


End file.
